


Pay Day

by TatieOnyxia



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dwarves (implicit), Humor, Kharanos, Mechanostrider
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatieOnyxia/pseuds/TatieOnyxia
Summary: « C’est un étrange spectacle pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le gnome, et pourtant les habitants de Kharanos ne peuvent pas s’empêcher d’observer le jeune voleur gambader joyeusement à travers la ville. »





	Pay Day

Sa journée s’annonce merveilleuse. Fimbadus en marche d’un pas léger, sautillant presque, et ce en faisant de grandes enjambées. C’est un étrange spectacle pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le gnome, et pourtant les habitants de Kharanos ne peuvent pas s’empêcher d’observer le jeune voleur gambader joyeusement à travers la ville.

— Bah alors, Fimbadus ? Qu’est-ce qui t’met de bon poil ?

— Je vais avoir une monture ! crie-t-il en détalant au loin.

Il emprunte le chemin tracé dans la neige derrière l’auberge pour se rendre à l’endroit où se trouvent les Siffleplume et leurs mécanotrotteurs.

 Il était aux Paluns lorsque le jeune homme lui a envoyé une lettre pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, en plus de lui demander de venir le voir dès qu’il le pourrait.

— Binjy ! Milli !

Les susnommées se retournent vers lui.

— Je vois que je n’ai pas besoin de te demander si tu es prêt.

— Je suis tout excité, Milli !

— Je vois ça, murmure-t-elle, un sourire espiègle sur son visage poupin.

— Donc voici l’instruction de monte, lui annonce l’autre gnome.

Fimbadus s’avance, une main tendue vers le parchemin. Binjy lève un doigt, le bougeant de droite à gauche, puis de gauche à droite.

— Tu paies, et ensuite je te donne ce joli papier.

— Quoi ?

— Tu ne penses tout de même pas que c’est gratuit !

— Oui. Enfin non ! (Fimbadus pince ses lèvres) Oui.

Le gnome ne se plaint pas très longtemps et sort une bourse de sa poche.

— Combien ?

— Trois pièces d’or.

Il lève les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Il compte d’abord ce qu’il a en sa possession ; les pièces s’entrechoquent et provoquent ce doux son si agréable aux oreilles.

— Et combien pour un mécanotrotteur ?

— Cela sera un peu plus, fait Milli, se retenant de pouffer de rire.

— Combien ?

— Une pièce d’or pour un mécanotrotteur simple, dix pour un mécanotrotteur rapide.

— Vous êtes de vrais gobelins.

Milli hausse les épaules, Binjy se contente de sourire avec espièglerie.

— Les prix sont les mêmes partout, et pour tout le monde, explique Milli. Si je vendais de la marchandise défectueuse à un prix exorbitant, là oui, je serais un gobelin.

Elle pouffe de rire, imitée par son interlocuteur gnome.

Sauf que celui-ci ne rit plus et blêmit.

Il ne peut pas croire que ça lui arrive.

Pour être sûr, Fimbadus se met à compter une nouvelle fois.

Il ne s’est pas trompé.

Il n’a pas assez, ni pour se procurer l’instruction de monte, ni pour un mécanotrotteur simple.

Et soudainement, son âme s’en va.


End file.
